


Work Lunch

by Seiya234



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiya234/pseuds/Seiya234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing how much work had piled up in the two days that Igor had been gone, Cheery could see why he spent so much time down here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work Lunch

Cheery had been in the lab for….she looked at the clock on the wall, seven hours now. And it didn’t look like she’d be out any time soon. It was hard keeping up when Igor was here, let alone when he was spending the next three weeks in Uberwald.[1][2]

She heard the door to the basement open. She looked up and saw Angua coming in with what looked like

“Is that coffee?”[3] she asked, drool coming unbidden to her mouth.

Angua smiled. “Yes, and,” she hefted a bag in her other hand. “Food. I know I can’t get you out of here for love or money, so I thought I’d bring the food to you.”

Cheery hopped off her stool and met Angua where she was setting up the food at the designated table for such things.[4] A RLT[5] and chips for her, and a large salad for Angua.

“The smell won’t bother you, will it?” Cheery asked Angua. She knew how sensitive her friend’s nose was.

Angua shrugged. “It could be worse; I’ll be fine.”

As they tucked in, a part of Cheery marveled at the situation. The Cheery that had walked into Ankh-Morpork all of those years ago would have never imagined this, being out as a woman, working with her fingers and her mind rather than a pickaxe, friends with a werewolf.

She wouldn’t have it any other way.

\------------------  
[1] “Clan meeting,” he had told her right before taking off. [2]

[2] Think less family reunion and more scientific conference, with trading of discoveries and findings in the fields of anatomy, surgery, tea making, and running from angry hordes.

[3] Cheery had gone through both her and Igor’s stash of coffee about two hours ago.

[4] Cheery had insisted on having a table designated for food and drinks only after several unfortunate accidents with samples that she did her best to try and unremember.

[5] Rat, lettuce, and tomato.


End file.
